Crystal Love
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Set In an AU. Mc is a normal girl surrounded by a group of rich kids in a music club. She feels like she doesn't fit in as the girls bully her until one day Eisuke and the guys showed up as a boy band. What exactly will happen now with their appearance?
1. Chapter 1

"Ack, I'm going to be late!"

Picking up my bag I shoved a few things I would need Inside and ran out of my apartment. It was the weekend and I had accidentally slept in; though I did set my alarm but I slept through it. Today, like every weekend, I was to meet up with my friends at Kanata villa where we would play music together; something we did as a sort of hobby you could say.

Thanks to my friend, Joelle, I had been accepted into their music club at college. I didn't quite fancy the idea of going to something so ritzy as all the girls in the club were rich, glamorous girls; I was just a normal girl with a normal life, I didn't feel like I fit in with such high standards. But Joelle was set on having me accompany her even after I refused several times, 'Rich girls just don't take no for an answer.' I sighed and picked up my pace. I didn't want to be late.

I finally arrived at the mansion like building, it was huge and could almost be labeled as a castle. Nana's family owned the villa and allows us to use it in our club gatherings. No matter how many times I come here I still can't help but be in awe of the magnificent sight of the towering villa.

'Nows not the time to be staring, I need to get inside.' I shook my head and lowered my gaze and hurried inside.

I entered the villa and immediately heard someone speak, "Oh, you made it. I didn't think you were coming." Joelle was the first to spot me and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry. I accidentally slept in." I said, bowing my head in apology. Joelle just waved her hand and told me to not worry about it. "Come on. The others are waiting." She said and we made our way over to the others together. "Hello." I said to everyone and one of the girls looked up in my direction. 'Ohh...that glare. Nana doesn't look happy.' I cringed and she spoke, "You still come? I thought you would have quit by now.' Nana said with a smug grin as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

'Ugh, so cruel...' I looked away and frowned.

I was expecting those words but they still hurt. I was about to speak up for myself but Joelle beat me to it, "Come on now, Nana. Don't be like that. Please be a little nicer to her." Joelle said and Nana just rolled her eyes in a disinterested manner. "Yeah, whatever." She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her microphone. "Let's get started." Nana instructed and we did as she said. Joelle picked up her microphone as a backup singer and Berna was on the guitar with Leila on bass guitar while Lisa was on drums and lastly I was on the piano.

I pulled out my music sheet that I needed to perform on the piano from my bag and we begun to play. A soft beat filled the room as we all did our best to stay in tune with one another. Nana had an amazing voice and gave it her all as she sung. Everything seemed to be going well until Nana shot her hand up in the air signaling for us to stop. She then turned around in my direction.

'Why is she looking at me? What now...' I breathed out a sigh preparing myself for whatever she was about to come at me with. She marched right up to me, placing her hands on her hips she towered over me, "What do you think you are doing?" She asked with a look of annoyance like I was some pest. "Huh? What do you mean?" I was utterly confused, I had no idea what was eating at her. Nana slammed her hand on top of the piano and narrowed her eyes, "Do you really think that's how you play the piano?" She spat out and I felt my stomach drop. "But... I'm trying my best."

"Your best? Haha, don't make me laugh." Raising her hand to her mouth, she laughed at me in a derisive manner. She looked around to the others in the room, "What do you all think? Is that really her best?" Nana asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Even I could play better than that. Honestly, she should just give up already." Berna callously said with a small smile. The rest of the girls put in their two cents. None of them being nice. I then look to Joelle who was yet to say anything. 'C'mon, Joelle. Help me here.' I looked at her pleadingly and she glanced at me for but a moment before she quickly looked away, saying nothing. 'Joelle...' I sadly lowered my gaze, I couldn't believe Joelle didn't have the guts to stand up to them for me.

It's true, I might not be as good as the other girls here. I never had the training they had, they are all so much more experienced and of course they would all pick on me. I'm a nobody compared to them.

'I'm never going to be as good as them...' I sighed. Nana finally stopped picking on me and went back to singing and we all started to play once more.

'Phew, that was tiring.' We finally finished for the day. After getting chewed out, the rest went by with no issues, I made sure to try even harder so I wouldn't be picked on again. I put all my notes together and stuffed them back into my bags and stood up. We were going to have a short tea break before going home though everyone would prefer it if I did just go home.

A table was set up in the back corner of the room which rested under a window. There was various cakes and dessert items placed on it. I ambled my way over to the table and reached out to grab a chocolate cookie when someone had snatched it away before I could get it. 'Huh...?' With wide eyes I looked up to the person next to me to see Berna with a smug grin. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want it?" She asked, looking at the cookie and then took a bite out of it.

"No. That's alright." I said with my best smile and turned away, "Jerk." I muttered and walked away.

I was standing by myself in the corner of the room away from everyone else, I didn't want to get in anyone's way. 'Sigh, why don't I fit in anywhere I go...?' I hanged my head dejectedly.

"Hey. Why you moping around here for?"

'Huh?" I looked up to see Joelle walking towards me with a look of concern.

"I'm okay." I replied curtly and Joelle sighed. "You know I don't believe you when you say that but I have an idea what is going on and...I'm sorry." She said, sounding apologetic.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged my shoulders and looked away. Joelle got the hint I wasn't in the mood to talk and went back to join the others.

Leaning my head back to the wall I scanned the room and noticed Leila was missing, "Hmm, where could she be?" I looked all over but couldn't see her anywhere when suddenly the doors burst opened and Leila emerged running into the room while shouting something.

"You won't believe what I just heard!" She shouted out and everyone told her to calm down and explain. "Well, you know how we use this wing of the villa for ourselves and there is the second wing that joins this one that no one is currently using?" Leila said, her voice full of excitement she could hardly stay still. The girls nodded their heads and told her to get the point already.

"There is going to be five hot guys staying in the second wing! They are a newly formed band called 'Tres Spades'. They had just moved into the area and were looking around for somewhere to stay until they found this place. It was just what they needed to practice. They are still small and not widely known but they could hit it big and-" Leila had kept rambling on so Nana quicken spoke to shut her up.

"I see. How interesting. They could be the next biggest thing and we will be the first to have the honor of seeing them." Nana grinned like she was planning something and focused on Leila, "Where did you hear this from? Did they say when they would be arriving?" Leila nodded her head and went on to say one of the people who worked within the villa notified her and said they'd be arriving within the week.

'So, there will be others staying here. I wonder what they are like.' I turned around to gaze out the window, thinking of what may lay ahead in the nearby future when the boy band would move in.

...

The week passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was now the weekend again and I was on my way to Kanata villa. 'So today's the day. I'll finally get to meet them.' Trying to picture what they would all be like only made me more excited to get to the villa.

'Yes, made it.' I opened up the door and entered the villa. I immediately heard unfamiliar voices mixed in with the girls. I raced further in and saw five handsome men standing among the girls as they introduced themselves. 'Wow, they are all smothering them' The girls had them surrounded looking at them dreamily.

'Ugh, of course they would be all over them.' I rolled my eyes and kept my distance and decided to just watch on. They seemed to work all well and good until one of them approached me with somewhat of a cocky smile. 'What the...why is he coming towards me?' He stopped right in front of me and eyed me from head to toe and I did the same.

'He looks so arrogant.' I furrowed my brow and looked uninterested in him.

"Heh, you are the only girl not talking to me. Why is that?" He asked, looking curious.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't need my attention as well. They are all more than enough, sir." I smiled sarcastically and he looked slightly taken aback, "Hmm, you sure are a strange one. And call me Eisuke. Do not call me 'sir' again."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, ." I said and bowed my head while rolling my eyes when he couldn't see. When I lifted my head he had taken hold of my jaw and gazed hard into my eyes, "You did that on purpose. It's just 'Eisuke'. What about your name." He asked while still holding onto my jaw.

"Elli, Elli Dawn." I said and he let me go. I rubbed my jaw and looked at him with slight irritation. "I'm looking forward to seeing you more often. One day, you'll see how great I am, and will be all over me like the rest of your friends." He said and walked off while laughing.

"In your dreams. I'd never fall for a arrogant jerk like you. Hmmph." I huffed out in a whisper and folded my arms as I glared at him while he walked off. After that, the rest of the guys introduced themselves to me.

Little did I know that from this point on things were about to change and those changes would have a big impact on my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked alongside Joelle as we made our way home when I accidentally let out a sigh which Joelle immediately jumped on.

"You sure you're okay? You didn't really talk much today..." Joelle asked, looking concerned, she turned her sad gaze to her feet. I took in a deep breath before speaking, "Yes, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Honest." I said with my best smile but I knew I wouldn't fool her.

"Mhmm...well I'm here to talk if you need me. Oh, here's my turn off. I'll see you later, okay." She waved at me and started to run down the quiet sidewalk and I called out to her with a 'see you later' and then headed off in the other direction down the street, alone, back to my apartment.

"Argh. What a tiring day." I ruffled my hair with my hands and threw myself on my bed. "They were all over those guys. They are so superficial with their fake smiles. I can't believe even Joelle got caught up in it all. It was like I wasn't even their..." I signed sadly and sprawled out on the bed with my arms spread apart on my sides as I stared at the ceiling.

I just layed there for awhile thinking going over everything that happened when his words came to mind 'I'm looking forward to seeing you more often. One day, you'll see how great I am, and will be all over me like the rest of your friends.' I let out a small laugh at the thought, "Yeah right. That guy is way in over his head. Why is he even interested in someone like me. With looks like his he could get any girl he wanted so why would he want to see me more?" I was puzzled and it only hurt my brain thinking about it so I decided to just forget it and not worry about it.

Surely things wouldn't change with them there. Of course the girls would act a little crazier but for the most part things should remain the same. Or so I thought.

"What?!" I had arrived at the villa for our club gathering when they had sprung something unbelievable on me, "Are you kidding me? You can't be serious... You really want to start an actual band together instead of just playing music for fun?"

Nana smirked at my words and leaned in a little closer, "Yes, that's right. You better pick up your game or we'll have to replace you." She said with a look of disdain.

"Wait, you can't do that. You promised me you wouldn't." Joelle quickly spoke up in my defense but Nana had immediately told her to shut up and she sadly looked away.

Nana then focused her attention back on me, "Lucky for you I have hired a music teacher to help us out. Though I don't know if it's possible to even help you." She smiled her usual smug grin and clapped her hands and a slender figure emerged from the shadows.

'Wow, she's gorgeous and intelligent looking.' I was in awe of her beauty with her perfect curves and silky hair. She strode over to us with a book in hand, "Hello, my name is Maddie. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed her head and we also introduced ourselves.

"Maddie will be helping us all to take our music to the next level. Now we just need a band name." Nana said and everyone began to come up with names.

"How about The Black Pearl?" Joelle said and Nana raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh, that sounds like something out of a movie. Nah, we need something better. Something amazing."

"Rainbow Jewel?" Lisa said and Nana shook her head.

I was trying my best to think of names but was also scared that they would make fun of me if I tried. 'I'll never know unless I try. Well, here I go. "What about Crystal Love?" I said and everyone turned their eyes on me. I quickly looked away waiting for them to make fun of it but they remained silent until Leila spoke up, "I actually like that name." She looked towards the others, "What do you girls think?" They all looked to be surprised and I was also waiting in suspense.

Everyone looked in favor of the name, everyone but Nana. She seemed to be deep in thought about it. I was slightly shaking as I waited for her approval when Joelle whispered in my ear, "I think she likes it but just doesn't know how to accept it because it came from you." I was astonished to hear that from Joelle, 'Does she really like it?' I narrowed my eyes and focused on Nana's face she seemed to be struggling with her thoughts.

Finally, she decided to speak, "We'll use the name 'Crystal Love' but only because we can't think of something better at this time." Nana said and I smiled. Then she quickly added, "Don't let it go to your head, I never said it was good. It's just acceptable for now." She huffed, turning her gaze to Maddie she strode up to her and they walked off together to talk.

Joelle put her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry. She does like it but won't freely admit it." I was still in shock, I looked at Joelle and slowly nodded my head before looking in the direction Nana was standing while talking with Maddie.

'I can't believe they are going to use something I came up with...' I smiled to myself when Berna approached me, "I was surprised with your mental capacity you were actually the one to name the band. Sometimes you surprise me." She said and walked away. I didn't know if she was trying to compliment me or was just making fun of me. Either way, I didn't care. I was too happy they chose my idea for the band name, though the reason we are even starting a band is kind of stupid.

'I still can't believe it. Nana wants to try become a popular band just to show off to the guys in Tres Spades. Why does she want their attention so much. ...No, not just her. All the girls seem to want their attention and I know they would do anything to get it.' I hanged my shoulders at the thought, "I better be careful. Who knows what they will do."

As I was lost in thought screams filled the air snapping me out of it. I looked up to see the girls surrounding the guys from 'Tres Spades.'

'What are they doing here?' I was a little confused by their sudden appearance but the girls didn't seem to mind as they drooled over them, even my friend, Joelle was all over them. 'I always become invisible to everyone once they show up or are a topic of discussion...' I sighed, hanging my head and began to walk to the window when I heard footsteps behind me.

'Huh...it better not be him again.' I turned around but was shocked to see it wasn't Eisuke but in fact Soryu and Ota who were coming towards me. I felt a little disappointed. 'Wait why do I feel like that. I don't even wanna see that arrogant smile again...'

"Hey, why are you walking off all by yourself?" Ota asked curiously. "Is something the matter? You look troubled." Soryu added and I slightly flinched in shock, 'Is it really showing on my face...? That's not good...' I quickly tried my best to smile otherwise they would keep hounding me with questions, "I just wanted to look outside. I'm perfectly fine." I assured them and turned away when I felt someone tug on my arm. "Huh?" I turned around and saw Ota had grabbed my hand, "Come with us. You can look outside some other time." He flashed me an angelic smile and pulled me along with him back to the rest of the group.

'Wait. No...I don't want to be near them.' I tried to shake loose but he only strengthened his grip, "What's wrong? Aren't they your friends, why don't you want to be near them?" He asked and I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet.

That's right, none of the guys knew I wasn't rich like the other the girls or them. They probably thought I was also of a high social status but that was far from the truth. I only wondered how they'd view me if they knew.

I didn't even want to be here but Joelle was the only friend I had and I didn't want to lose her. But I was worried that this idea of starting a band would cause a rift in our friendship and it would ultimately end with me being left all alone.

'I don't want that to happen.' I sighed when I felt a pain in my right cheek. "Wha?" Someone had grabbed hold of my cheek and was squeezing it. I looked up to see it was him, "Eisuke..." As soon as I acknowledged him he let go of my cheek, "Do you always talk to yourself? He asked with a sly grin. I was horrified. I didn't even realize I had being taking out loud, 'Oh no, what did he hear?! What did I say?!'

He must have seen the panic on my face as he continued to speak, "Haha, I was just kidding. I see you are a gullible one." He grinned as if he had just found a new plaything. 'Ugh. What a jerk.' I glared at him before folding my arms and turning away.

I could hear the girls around me murmuring to each other. They couldn't believe Eisuke was paying me attention; Nana was especially steamed. I didn't like all the looks they were giving me and quickly pointed out to Eisuke I had to go to the bathroom though It wasn't true, I just needed to escape.

"I'll see you again soon." He said before walking back towards the others. I was surprised to hear him say those words, 'He wants to see me again... Why has he taken such an interest in me? Maybe one day I'll know.' With a small smile on my face I headed to the bathroom slightly content with that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ugh, will he ever just shut up?'

My elbow rested on the table propping up my head as I twirled a pencil around my fingers with my other hand. I was currently in math class and the teacher just loved to talk and talk while half the class usually zoned out.

"And that's all for today. Class dismissed."

Everyone immediately shot up from the chairs and dashed out of the room. It was finally time for lunch break.

I had brought my own lunch with me today, I wanted to try something a little healthier. I scanned the break room for my friend, Joelle, so I could eat with her. 'Ah, there she is.' I spotted her eating in the centre of the room with her friends and strided over to them.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile and Joelle waved at me while I could feel the cold hard stares from the other girls at the table.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to break the rules already?" Nana scowled at me and I backed away a little.

'Rules...oh!' I completely forget today wasn't one of the days I was allowed to eat with Joelle. I was only allowed to eat with her twice a week though her friends rathered she'd just forget about me already.

"I'm sorry. I must have spaced out. I'll go find somewhere else." I bowed my head while I flashed Joelle a sad smile and at the same time saw her mouth the words 'I'm sorry.' I then plodded off to find somewhere else to eat; I could hear them talking about me as I went.

"Sigh... Alone again like always. I wonder if this is how it will always be. I-I just don't fit in anywhere..." A few tears threatened to fall as I sadly at my lunch. The food tasted bland, I felt too sick with my current life that I couldn't enjoy my meal.

...

School was finally over, Joelle had met up with me after school to apologize but I really wasn't interested to hear it. I quickly brushed her off and ran home leaving her behind.

I slammed the door behind me as I entered my apartment, I felt like screaming but I kept it in. My fists started to tremble as I clenched them tight I'm not sure if it was out of anger or pity for myself. I marched towards the piano that my family had gifted me when I moved out. It was nothing fancy but it suited my needs perfectly. I plopped myself onto the chair and began to play.

A edgy song began to fill the room, the music portrayed how I felt inside, 'Lost and broken'.

I had to keep up my practice constantly if I wanted to keep up with the girls in the club but even so I'm no where near their level. I give the piano my all but it's never enough.

"Ahh, why can't I do this right..." I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment and continued to play. 'No, I know why. My heart just isn't in it.' If I'm being honest with myself, I never wanted to succeed as a pianist. My heart lied elsewhere.

I took in a deep breath and started to sing along to the music. The truth is, I've always wanted to be a singer but when I was younger my parents always steered me away from it, saying I should try play the piano instead. I never quite understood why but they said it's because they love me and didn't want to see me get hurt and so they made me promise them I'd never sing in front of others. And from then on they made me practice piano all the time and hoped I could become something great through the power of my music.

'That will never happen... I just can't give it my all if my hearts not in it.' I closed my eyes and guided my fingers over the keys as I sang along. I stayed like that for awhile, singing out my feelings.

...

It was finally the weekend again and so I was on my way to Kanata villa. I was surprised to see an unfamiliar face when I arrived. Joelle had quickly come up to me when she noticed the confusion on my face, "That's our manager. Her name is Yuiki. She will be helping us out hopefully help us make it big!" Grinning, Joelle took hold of my hand and pulled me up to the others.

Everyone's eyes were on me and I quickly bowed my head, "It's an honor to meet you, Yuiki. My name is Elli Dawn." I glanced up to see Yuiki walking towards me. She extended out her hand, "It's a pleasure to me you too, Elli." I took her hand and we shook hands.

"You better be on the top of your game. Yuiki has already got a gig set for us tomorrow afternoon. I hope you are ready. I don't accept anything less than the best." Nana said, looking down on me, she didn't think highly of me and the look she gave me was almost like her telling me she knew I would be a failure.

"W-Wait?! You can't be serious. Tomorrow? That's too soon!" I cried out in a bit of a panic and the girls laughed. "If you think you can't do it you can just quit now." Berna said while she stood next to Nana, they both looked at me smugly with their cocky grins.

'Ooooh! Just wait. I'll show them!' I was infuriated by how little they thought of me. We had all picked up our necessary instruments and begun some rigorous training for tomorrow's gig. Guiding us through our training, Maddie taught us a few new tricks. She teached us for hours on end until we thought we'd pass out from exhaustion. I was giving it my all, I had to do my best. I had to show them I could do this. I wouldn't let them down.

I was brimming with determination but still my heart wasn't in it. I wasn't fully connecting with the music.

...

'Breeeeath. Breeeath...' I took in deep breaths but it didn't help much to calm my shaking nerves and rapidly beating heart. Any minute now I would be performing on stage. it's only a small gathering but that wasn't what scared me. I was worried if I stuffed up and the others would get angry and berate me. Tres Spades is in the audience too, so it makes it even worse because the girls won't accept anything but perfection.

Yuiki was out on stage introducing us. 'No no no... I'm not ready...'

"Presenting the upcoming stars 'Crystal Love!" Yuiki called out our name and we all gathered on stage going to our designated instruments.

'C'mon Elli. You can do this. I won't back down now!'

I shook my hands one last time and took a deep breath. It was time to start. A soft melody soon filled the air that slowly picked up pace. Next, Nana was up, she began to sing, her voice mixed in with the gentle beat.

I was concentrating fully on my piano, all my thoughts on the song. I couldn't stuff up now. All was going well, that was until I accidentally messed up on a key after one of my hands slipped from being sweaty due to my shaky nerves. It badly messed up everyone on stage and we had to take a quick break to reorganize ourselves.

"I can't believe you! I knew I should never have trusted you. You are useless. What a waste of space!" Nana let me have it. She was furious with my error.

"I-I'm sorry..." I bowed my head again and again and then I heard them start to laugh. Looking up I could see Berna and Leila giving me the evil stare.

"Do you know how hard we worked on that?! Leave it up to the peasant to fail us. Why do we even allow you to hang around..." Berna sounded just as angry as Nana as she berated me, acting like she was some high and mighty queen.

"How could you... We don't need useless trash in our group. You better pull yourself together and finish the rest with no more failures!" Leila added and she walked off with Berna while Lisa just stayed back while looking disappointed with me.

"Come guys. Don't be so harsh on her. She really tried out there. Elli gave it her all, it's her first time doing this sorta thing. You might be putting a little bit too much pressure on her." Joelle pleaded with them but Nana stuck up her hand and shook her head, "She is only here because of you, Joelle. But don't think we will be easy on her just because you are her friend. I don't want anyone bringing down our group." Nana said, and turned to me with a snobbish grin, "If it happens again I will remove you from this group. Consider this a warning." She said and turned on her heel and got ready to go back out on stage.

I was left feeling overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do. At this rate...things won't go too well for me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Joelle speak up in a soft voice but I didn't reply, instead, I turned away to hide my face. A look of sadness flashed across her face but she didn't pursue the matter any further and left me alone. I stood there in silence, thinking about what had happened and what may happen in the future.

'What am I going to do... If I get kicked out they will probably restrict me from seeing Joelle anymore and she's...she is my only friend...' I felt something warm on my cheek and touched it with my hand, "I'm crying..." I shook my head, now wasn't the time to be crying. Collecting my thoughts together and putting them to the back of my mind, I, along with the others, went back on stage to finish our performance.

...

The rest finished without a hitch and the audience applauded our performance. I was glad it was over.

The girls were all talking about going out for drinks to celebrate their first performance but I was not invited.

"Sorry, but you nearly ruined the whole gig. We don't want a failure like you to celebrate with us." Nana smirked as she pushed me back and walked off with the other's while I was left in a daze as I watched them go. And once again I caught sight of an apologetic Joelle glancing at me while mouthing the words 'sorry.'

"Hah, that was tiring." My head hurt so I decided to get some fresh air where I could gather my thoughts and went for a walk outside. My head was brimming with everything that had just happened, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Just one more time and that's it, huh?" I looked up to the sky with a bittersweet smile before heaving a sigh. I couldn't fail again. I just couldn't. But I knew as long as I couldn't give piano my all I would likely make an error again.

Hanging my head, I kicked a pebble on the ground and sent it flying.

"Woah, careful what you kick!"

'Huh?' I heard a familiar voice and raised my head, "What?! What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see Eisuke strolling up to me, he was the last person I expected to see.

"I'm trying not to get hit by flying rocks. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone and I looked away disinterested. I really wasn't in the mood for him and his arrogant self.

"Hey, don't look over there. I'm over here. Look at me." He said and I could hear his footsteps get closer.

'No... please, go away.' I really didn't want him to see me so down on myself.

"I'm sorry. I want to be alone." I said and was about to turn around to walk away when he grabbed my wrist, "Wait, is there something...troubling you?" His voice was different from his usual arrogant one, it had a hint of kindness.

'Is he concerned about me?' I turned my gaze towards him and could see he was genuinely worried about me.

"I'm okay. Really..." I said and smiled but it was so forced my face slightly shook.

"Come with me." He said while still holding my wrist and begun to pull me along with him.

"Waaait! Where are you taking me?" I asked but he didn't reply and just kept walking. At some point his hand slid down my wrist and held my hand. I could feel his warmth emanating from his palm and it made me feel giddy. I had never held a guys hand before. 'It feels...nice.' His hands were so smooth and soft I almost wondered if he used moisturizer. 'Wait, I shouldn't think that and definitely better not ask.' I slightly grinned to myself at the thought. I couldn't stop thinking about the hand that held mine, it made me feel warm inside.

...

"Hey, why are you so red?"

"Ack!" Eisuke was looking hard at my face, I must have zoned out.

'Oh no, why did I go and make a fool of myself.' My cheeks went even redder and I turned away so he couldn't see even though I knew it was pointless.

"We are here." He said and I looked up to see we were at the villa.

"What? Wait, you are taking me to see all the guys with you?" I asked a little surprised. I could feel my heart beat get faster, faster than even before the performance.

"Every time we visit you girls you are standing off by yourself. Not to mention they are all over us like magnets. We've all taken an interest in you. You aren't like the others. This way we can spend time with you without anyone else to bother us." He finished talking and opened up the door.

I was left speechless. 'They really have taken an interest...In me?' I was so surprised by those words but also touched, someone has actually noticed me. At school I'm a nobody or just that girl that everyone likes to pick on or won't even bother with me.

But these guys, they are actually taking the effort to get to know me. It warmed my heart I thought I might cry from their act of kindness but I couldn't cry now, not in front of them. 'Oh, what about Nana and the others... They might not be too happy if they find out I'm hanging out with the guys of Tres Spades and that they like me. They might pick on me even more and make things harder...' Now wasn't the time to be thinking that though.

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I was going to enjoy my time with the guys and worry about everything that comes later. After all It's not every day this happens to me.

"Hey, are you coming?" Eisuke asked while still holding the door opened, giving me a whimsical smile.

"Oh! Yes! Coming." I hurried inside with him. I only wondered where life would take me from here.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Eisuke into his groups side of the villa and he led me to the room where they practiced. My eyes wandered around the room and I spotted the guys lazing about in a far off corner on some couches chatting away with one another.

Eisuke called out to them and they turned our way.

'Ah, they are looking at me.'

I felt nervous and went to hide behind Eisuke but he immediately moved and pushed my along with him over to the others. Baba was the first to stand up to greet me.

"Hello, lovely lady. It's a pleasure to finally get the chance to talk with you without the others around." He said with a smile and took my hand in his bringing it up to his lips.

'Huh? Woah, he just kissed my hand.'

I felt incredibly shy from his sudden action but he does seem like the kind of guy who's popular with the ladies and I can see why.

'He's such a smooth talker.'

Next it was Ota who came up to me.

"Come on, Baba. You are going to scare her off." Ota chided Baba who just grinned.

I was too nervous to talk with everyone's gazes on me. I felt like I was suffocating under their intense stares when Eisuke pinched my cheek.

"Hey, that hurts. Let go!" I furrowed my brows looking annoyed at him and he burst out laughing.

"So you can still talk. I thought you might of got a sudden case of laryngitis or something." He chuckled as if it was all a form of entertainment to him.

'Jerk...!'

I swatted his hand off my cheek and turned away when I noticed everyone in the room was trying to hold back their laughter from the exchange they just witnessed.

"Stop staring!" I huffed in a slightly louder tone than normal. My frustration coming through.

"Guys, let's stop teasing her now. She might really run away." Baba spoke up and everyone quieted down.

'Thank goodness. These guys know how to embarrass a girl. I guess that's expected though. I'm the only girl here surrounded by five guys.'

"We've all been wondering about this for awhile now but..." Ota had suddenly started to speak. I held my breath as I waited to hear what he had to say. "You really are different from the rest. Why is that?" He asked and I noticed they were all looking at me curiously. I had been backed into a corner. I didn't know how i was going to get out of this.

'Should i tell them? What if they want nothing to do with me after finding out some normal girl...' I looked away and sighed. Clenching my fists tightly I turned my gaze back on them, having made up my mind.

"I'm different to those girls because I'm not rich or popular like them. I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. I'm only here because one of those girls happens to be my friend and she wanted me to join her."

I spoke with determination to get my point across.

'There i said it.'

I decided i didn't want to keep it hidden. It was likely to come out one way or another so it was best i got it out now. Silence filled the room as the guys seemed to be deep in thought over my words. I focused my attention to my feet, feeling somewhat sad.

'They won't accept me...'

I felt my heart sink in my chest when someone clasped me on the shoulder the sudden weight me gasp and I looked up to see Eisuke looking at me with gentle eyes.

Seeing him look different from usual I found myself lost in his eyes for a moment.

'He really is handsome.'

I must have been staring a bit too long as I felt him flick my forehead.

'Owww... I guess i deserved that. I shouldn't have stared at him like some crazy fangirl.'

Suddenly, I notice everyone has surrounded me, everyone was looking kindly at me.

"I knew it." Soryu muttered.

"Elli, you are welcomed here any time." Baba smiled.

"Yeah, feel free to hang out with us." Ota added.

"T-Thank you..."

I was overcome by the kindness everyone was showing me. I thought i might burst out in tears.

'They actually accept me for who I am... I don't have to be someone I'm not.' I give everyone a big warm smile and thank them all within my heart. Thankful for their kindness.

...

I'm sitting on the couch with them as we all chat away. I get along with them all surprisingly well though Eisuke is sitting so close to me and won't let anyone else get near.

'What's his problem...' I roll my eyes as I look at him.

"You were really good earlier." Baba said and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. I think you did an excellent job." The usually quiet Soryu added.

I was shocked to hear them start commending me on the performance earlier after I stuffed up.

"R-Really? I stuffed up though..." I sighed remembering my mistakes. I tugged at my clothes feeling terrible.

"Don't tell about that. Everyone makes mistakes. And from those mistakes we learn and grow." Eisuke said trying to cheer me up and everyone nodded their heads in agreement with him.

"But... Nana said she would throw me out of the band if I did it again." I said sounding uneasy with my eyes downcast when I heard a bang echo around the room. I jumped at the sound and looked to see that Eisuke had hit the table with his fist looking quite angry.

"Are you serious? That's crazy. Just because she's rich she thinks she can boss you around as much as she likes. Don't just let her walk all over you!" Eisuke exclaimed.

I flinched at the sound of his voice. I had never heard him get so angry before.

'I've never seen this side of him before.'

Eisuke was still in a rage after learning how I get treated and I placed a hand on my shoulder while calmly speaking his name.

"Eisuke..." My voice seemed to snap him out of it and he looked me in the eyes. I could see he was apologetic for how he just acted but they still showed his uncertainty.

'I can't believe he is getting so upset over me. He hardly knows me yet...'

I just couldn't figure him out. There is so many different sides to him but what one was the real Eisuke?

That was something I couldn't answer right away. I couldn't stand the guy yet at the same time I found myself wanting to spend more time with him. I wanted to know him better.

'Maybe, one day, I'll see who you really are.'


	5. Chapter 5

I remained chatting with them for a while longer when I noticed approaching footsteps.

'Huh. Who is coming?'

I turned in the direction they were coming from and just then the last person I'd hope to see entered the room.

"Ack." I gasped and jumped off my seat.

'What is Nana doing here?!'

Luckily she hadn't seen me yet as she stopped at the entrance talking with one of the Villa's servants.

I was frantic, I had to get away. She wasn't allowed to see me here. The guys seemed to catch on to my distress and Eisuke grabbed my hand, "Follow me." He whispered and quickly led me away while the others stood up and approached Nana as if to shield me from sight.

Eisuke stood in front of a door that connected to the room, "You can hide in here for now." He said and opened the door.

"What's in here?" I asked curiously and he immediately shushed me and shoved me inside closing the door behind me.

"Hmmph. He didn't have to be so rough." I huffed and walked further in.

'What...'

The room I was in was a complete mess. With empty wrappers and drinks cans strewn about. You could hardly tell there was a table and couch underneath.

"This must be where they relax I guess. Though how one relaxes in this mess..."

'They are like animals, sheesh.'

I then noticed more rooms in the back and saw each one had a name on it.

"This must be where they sleep." I looked at the nameplates on the doors.

I turned my attention back on the mess on the room and sighed in disbelief.

"Someone needs to clean this up." I looked for something I could put the garbage in, "Hmm. ...Perfect." I grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen area and started to clean up the mess when I heard the door start to open.

"Wha? Who's coming in?" I felt my body tense up as I began to panic. I ran to hide behind one of the couches and watched on as someone entered the vicinity.

"Again with the mess? They never change."

'Huh. Who's that?"

I saw a tall slender woman standing just a short distance away from me shaking her head at the garbage filled room.

I felt relieved it wasn't someone else coming in the room, still I had no idea who this was. She had started to march down the hallway when I accidentally stood on something making a loud crunching sound.

'Oh no.' I tried to remain out of sight but it was too late. She had seen me.

"Who's there?" She called out and headed in my direction. I quickly stood up from my hiding spot and bowed my head, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to spy on you." I said and she laughed.

"I never thought you were trying to spy. Though if you were trying to hide from someone you might have wanted to find a better spot." She grinned pointing at my clothes.

I looked down and gasped, "Ack." I quickly tried to brush off all the trash that my clothes had picked up. "S-Sorry." I smiled nervously and she leaned towards me as if to get a better look.

"You...you are Elli, correct?" She asked and I was momentarily surprised she knew my name before nodding my head, "That's right."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ariana, Tres Spades manager." She smiled holding out her hand to me.

'Wait. I remember now.' I recalled seeing her a couple times in the past but this was the first time getting to talk to her.

I shook her hand with a smile, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I see you don't get along well with the girls. That's a shame." She casually remarked and I was slightly taken aback.

'Is it that obvious? It must be...' I inwardly sighed.

"Yeah...they don't like me." I responded solemnly.

"Sorry if I'm sticking my nose where it shouldn't be but why do you put up with that kind of treatment." She asked somewhat seriously.

"Because one of those girls is the only friend I have. The school I go to is full of rich kids but it's a great place to learn at. You can only get in if you have the money or you are exceptionally gifted." I answered and my shoulders slumped. Ariana suddenly laughed as if it was humorous to her.

"Why look so sad? You just said only two kinds of people can get in that school. You aren't rich, correct?" I nodded my head to her question, I had no idea what she was getting at with this. "Then you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's their fault they don't see your potential." She clasped a hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly at me.

"My...potential?" I muttered trying to understand what she's talking about.

"Of course. You must be special to be in that school. Though the rich kids might have their heads stuck up in the clouds and too self-absorbed to notice. Just keep doing your best and don't let anyone change who you are. Be yourself and I'm sure you will find happiness." She smiled, trying to encourage me with her words.

I felt a warmth in my heart from her words. It was the first time anybody had ever told me that. Usually I'd be told I'm a waste of space but to hear I'm special. ...Those words meant a lot to me.

'I'm special. ...me.' A relieved look floated across my face and I smiled happily at her. She doesn't realize just how much those words lifted the painful weight in my heart.

'Even though I might be bullied at school there really was people who cared about me...'

"Well, I must be going now. I need to get through this paperwork." She said raising her hand that held a large folder. She grinned at me and vanished down the long hallway.

Filled with a gentle glow after that uplifting conversation i returned to cleaning the trash in the room.

"Phew. Finally." I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked proud at my work. The room was now spotless though I was sure it'd be messy again in no time. I giggled a little at the thought.

Suddenly the door opened again and i quickly spun around to see It was Eisuke standing before me. He looked around the room and was surprised to see it clean.

"Did you clean it?" He asked, still checking the surroundings.

"That's right." I said placing my hands on my hips looking proud.

"Heh, look at you. Being happy just because you cleaned. If that excites you so much how about I hire you to be my maid?" He said with a sly grin as he slowly got closer to me.

"No thanks. This was a one time thing. Sorry, but, I don't work for animals." I shrugged my shoulders as I spoke teasingly.

"Animals? Is that what you think of me..." He breathed and a devilish smirk crossed his face. He stood just centimeters away from me when he took hold of my chin.

"Hey, let go!" I tried to remove his hand but he wouldn't budge. "I should really punish you for calling me something so disgraceful but I'll let it slide this time. Consider this a warning, I might not be so tolerant next time." He said, his piercing eyes gazed right into mine I was unable to look away.

"O-Okay." I frantically nodded my head that i understood. I just wanted him to let me go.

'My heart is going to leap out of my chest if he doesn't back off!' I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and my face was burning up.

Suddenly, he started to laugh and let me go. I was dumbstruck by what was so funny.

"You really are fun to tease. That look on your face is priceless." He continued to laugh and i began to pout, "You are so mean. Stop messing with me." I exclaimed, folded my arms and looked away.

"Sorry. No can do. I can't help it you are so cute, it just makes me want to tease you." He said, a mischievous look on his face.

'What, me...cute?' I was speechless. I can't believe he called me cute. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face was even hotter than before. 'How exactly do you see me. I wonder...' I glanced at his face, he was still grinning from having teased me and a happy feeling bubbled within me.

'Hehe, he can be cute himself when he laughs.' I thought and looked away to hide the smile on my face.

"Oh." I saw the clock on the wall and noticed it was getting late. "I better go now. Thank you for everything." I bowed my head. I was so grateful I bumped into him earlier. I felt more at ease now than what I would have been if i went home and was left to wallow in my misery and mistakes. I felt like as long as I had them- Eisuke around things would be okay no matter what i faced in the future.

I started to walk out of the room when Eisuke grabbed hold of my arm.

"Wait."

"Huh?" I spun around to meet his gaze and saw a longing in his eyes.

'What's going on...?'

His expression quickly changed back to his usual sarcastic teasing self and he began to speak, "You are welcome to visit anytime. I'm always ready to mess with you." He smirked and I furrowed my brows.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed but for some reason I didn't mind him holding onto my arm this time. It's almost like I like it. If I'd miss his touch when I left.

'No, no. He's a jerk! Yet... what is wrong with me.' I remained standing there frozen to the spot locked in by his intense gaze. I waited for him to let go. He must have realized what he was doing as he suddenly left go in a hurry and turned away.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled raised his hand in the air with a little shake and walked off towards his room never showing his face though i could a sworn his ears were redder than usual. He stopped at his room and said one last thing, "Thanks for cleaning the room." Before disappearing into his room.

A smile lit up my face. At that moment I was truly happy.

'He even thanked me...' A warmth filled my heart. After visiting the guys that day I found myself wanting to spend more and more time with him, with Eisuke.


	6. Chapter 6, Part 1

I had just finished class for the day and was walking home with Joelle; It was the one thing I could do with her everyday.

We walked along the quiet sidewalk in silence until Joelle decided to speak.

"Hey, Elli."

"Mm?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked right at me, "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Huh." I looked surprised by her sudden invitation.

'That totally come out of nowhere.'

She patiently waited for an answer.

"Okay. I'd love to go. I was just a little surprised. Besides seeing you at school and band practice we don't really do much together." I casually said and Joelle's expression darkened, "Sorry about that..." She mumbled.

With that decided we changed directions and began heading to a nearby restaurant Joelle knew of.

"Hey, Elli?" Joelle suddenly addressed me while we walked. I glanced at her to show I was listening.

Her eyes wandered around for a split second as she took in a deep breath before speaking, "I know what i am about to ask might be absurd but..." Joelle paused briefly choosing her next words carefully.

'What is it...?'

"Could you please not hate Nana. I know she treats you terribly but she wasn't always like that." She said with a sigh.

'Huh. What is she trying say?'

My face turned to one of astonishment from her words, "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Joelle's shoulders slumped, she looked to be struggling, "I've never told you this but, I have known Nana since we were children."

'Wait... they grew up together?! Then does that mean...'

"Did something happen to Nana in the past?" I asked, feeling even more curious than before.

Joelle turned to look at me with a pained expression, "Sort of. But she doesn't want anyone to know about it, so, I'm afraid i can't tell you."

'I see... Joelle is a good friend. It makes sense now why she is always by Nana's side. It must be hard on Joelle having seen her change so much and trying to keep peace between us. It's like she's stuck in the middle...'

"So please, I know it's not easy. Nana really was once a nice, sweet girl. I don't like seeing her suffer but i don't like seeing you get hurt either... it's tough." She looked like she was in pain when she spoke, like it was difficult for her to get her words out.

I was confused, I wasn't sure how to respond in this situation.

'I don't know if i can just accept Nana pushing me around. Controlling my life... just because she had a horrible past doesn't mean she can just go and hurt others. It's not fair on anyone... I've already been hurt enough as it is, I really don't want to just accept what she throws at me...' I inwardly sighed and looked towards Joelle. She was looking at me with mixed emotions.

'Ah, why must she look at me like that. Joelle is the only one who has ever accepted me and tried to befriend me even when Nana was against it. I wonder what things would be like If Nana wasn't in the picture. Maybe we could hang out more?' A bittersweet smile crept over my lips at the thought.

Thinking it over i bowed my head just a little before speaking,"I'll try. That's all i can do. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry... Hey do you remember how we met?" Joelle asked trying to lighten the mood up a little.

I nod my head, "Mm, It was about a year ago now. It was my first day of college after I moved here." I said as I thought back to the past.

"Yeah and I remember you were so nervous but no one wanted to talk to you. Everyone just gave you the cold shoulder..."

"Yeah... I guess that's expected when everyone is pretty much a snobby, rich kid." I replied with a laugh but stopped when I realized what I said, 'Oh wait.'

"Except you of course." I quickly corrected myself.

"Haha, don't worry about it. You aren't wrong. That college is usually one only people with enough money get into but then you arrived, you didn't have any money. You got in with pure skills and talent. It was not everyday we saw someone like you." Joelle said.

"Mm... I really was nervous when i arrived. I didn't quite know what i was getting myself into." I said.

'Truth is, I was expecting to be treated as an outcast. It was how i was treated at my last school and they were all normal kids. It seemed no one liked i was better than them... 'A geek' Is what they always called me.'

Thinking back on the past hurt, just because I was different people couldn't accept it. And it's exactly the same now... things just never change. Doesn't anyone understand how painful it is to be walked over, taken advantage of and be tossed aside, completely forgotten?!

I've been used many times in the past because of my carefree nature or maybe it was because i just wanted to be accepted and treated like a human being but of course everything always went sour. I'm not as willing like i was in the past. I have to keep on guard otherwise I'll just keep getting hurt...Well that's what I'd like to do but that doesn't always work. Maybe I'm just too nice or maybe I'm just naive...

"Hey, Elli?"

'What?!' I was suddenly brought back to reality when Joelle called my name, she was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh good, you are back." She smiled, "You know, I still can't believe you tripped and spilt your lunch over Nana that time. Boy was she furious." Joelle laughed as she talked about the past. "But thanks to that I got the chance to speak to you, though Nana was visibly annoyed I befriend the girl who threw their lunch on her."

"Haha, yeah. I never thought It would lead to us being friends either. I thought I'd go through college all alone." I said with a little laugh but Joelle remained silent, a sadness flickered in her eyes, 'I shouldn't have said that...'

"I'm glad i met you." I said quickly trying to lighten the mood, "I was surprised to find out you have an interest in music and even more so when you invited me to join the music club. Though i didn't quite like the idea at first. I guess my love for music and wanting to spend time with you helped me get use to it." I said.

"Yeah, you were pretty against it at first but I'm glad you accepted. I never expected we'd actually form a band. That was completely out of the blue." Joelle said.

"It did come as a shock. It did add more pressure though. I thought we'd just play together and once we graduated from college go our separate ways but I'm not sure what to expect anymore. Though It was a pleasant surprise when the guys showed up. I never imagined we'd have a boyband staying at the villa." I said thinking about the guys in 'Tres Spades.' One guy in particular played in my mind.

'Eisuke... why does he pay me so much attention?'

As I was thinking that the restaurant we were to be eating at came into view.

...

We stepped inside and were showed to our seats. I looked around my surroundings, everything looked so expensive. Plush carpet, potted plants and many paintings decorated the wall. Even the tablecloths looked to be made of pure white silk. I couldn't believe i was eating somewhere so fancy.

'It sure has the atmosphere of a high-end restaurant. I never even knew it existed.' I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still in my school clothes and totally unkempt, 'How embarrassing.' I peeked over at Joelle, she also just come from school but, unlike me, she still looked neat and well dressed.

I picked up the menu from the table and carefully browsed through it when I glanced over the prices, "Ah!" I gasped and Joelle immediately jumped and asked what was wrong.

"I can't afford any of this. You'd need to be loaded to eat here." I said and quickly closed the menu like i was too afraid to look at for another second.

Joelle began to laugh at my reaction, "Don't worry. I will pay for everything. Choose whatever you like." She said and continued looking through her menu.

"I can't have you-" I tried to refuse but she quickly cut me off, "I said don't worry. Just pick something." She said not taking her eyes off the menu. With no room to talk back I focused my eyes on my menu.

'Hmm, what do i feel like eating?' As i was deciding I heard approaching footsteps.

'Is the waiter already coming? But I'm not ready yet...' I looked up to tell the waiter to give me more time but was shocked by who i saw, "Eisuke?!"

'What's he doing here? And everyone else is here too.'

"I never thought I'd see you eating here. What a coincidence." Eisuke said looking smug.

'Is he trying to start something?!' I then remembered how i looked and inwardly panicked, 'Oh no, I'm such a mess... I really don't fit in here...' I wanted to flee from the restaurant but then I changed my mind, 'Ah, stuff it. It shouldn't matter how i look. I'm still me no matter how I'm dressed. Nothing will change that. No use getting worked up over it. I'll just enjoy myself.'

"What are you doing here?" I asked and eisuke focused his gaze on me, "Eating here of course. What else is there to do at a restaurant?" He answered like the question i just asked was stupid, which it probably was.

"Hey guys." Joelle said with a smile, putting her menu down.

"You haven't eaten yet have you? Come eat with us." Eisuke said, it was like it wasn't even a question but he was practically demanding we ate with them.

"We haven't but-" I couldn't finish off my sentence as Eisuke cut in, "Great. C'mon then." He said and they started to walk to their table. Just as Eisuke passed me he looked me straight in the eye, it was like he was telling me I couldn't refuse him.

Joelle didn't seem to mind at all. They notified the staff and we got a table to seat us all, and that's how I ended up having dinner with the guys from 'Tres Spades.'


	7. Chapter 6, Part 2

A waiter had finally come to our table and everyone had began to order their meals. It was a hard decision but I finally decided on what i wanted.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked, standing besides my side of the table.

"I'll have the chicken dumplings." I said when someone else spoke at the exact same time as I did.

'Huh?' I was stunned to see it was Eisuke who had ordered the same thing as me.

The waiter took our orders and walked away with a grin on his face.

"I see, so you don't have bad taste after all." Eisuke said, not looking the slightest bit shocked we spoke in perfect sync.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me." I huffed, avoiding eye contact with him.

'He's always ready to pick on me. But for some reason, I didn't really mind.'

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he had that same smug look he always has. But I knew he could also be kind under all that arrogance.

Before long our meals were brought out and we were all enjoying the food.

I took a bite of my dish and the nice rich flavor filled my mouth, "Wow, this is really good." I said out loud without even thinking. The food just tasted so good.

"Heh, you really love your food. Only you would get so vocal over how good something tasted." Eisuke teased, looking amused from my reaction.

I suddenly felt shy after my sudden outburst, "W-Well, of course. Food is made for eating and I'm going to enjoy every bit of it." I said and lowered my gaze to my meal, too shy to show my face. I ate the rest of my meal in silence.

'Whew, that was really good. Damn rich people getting to eat like this all the time.'

"Your expressions sure change a lot. I don't know of anyone whose expressions change as much as you when they eat." Eisuke said with a smirk being his usual cocky self.

I was shocked by his sudden comment, 'Was he watching me eat the whole time?! Who does that... That's just embarrassing.'

I decided to just ignore his words and glanced over at the guys seated at the table. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves as they talked amongst one another, even Joelle was in on their conversation. And here I was seated next to 'The King Of Jerks.' I sighed.

'He practically forced himself to sit next to me.' A thought suddenly crossed my mind, 'He didn't just sit next to me because he wanted to watch me eat did he?!' I shook my head at the thought, 'Of course not. That'd just be creepy. He probably just wanted to tease me like usual.'

It was now time for dessert, I had the menu in my hands but just couldn't decide. 'Everything just looks sooo good. How am i meant to decide, this is much harder than what ordering dinner was. I can't just pick one.' I inwardly curse my sweet tooth. I just wanted to try everything on the menu.

Joelle leant over when she saw me struggling, "Can't decide?" She whispered and i nodded my head, then suddenly i heard laughter besides me. I turned my head to see Eisuke with a big grin on his face.

"I didn't know picking dessert could be so stressful. Your face...it's like you are torn choosing between the two loves of your .

life. He said with a laugh, his shoulders were even shaking.

'It's not funny!'

"Hey, this is serious business. Picking on a dessert is tough. Everything looks so tempting..." I said with a pout as i surveyed the menu.

"If it's that bad just come again and try something else." He said.

"I can't... I can't afford this. Joelle is paying." I said with a frown.

"That's all you're worried about? Then I'll take you again in the future. So just pick something." He said and turned back to his menu.

'What did he just say?' I was surprised by his unexpected words and turned to see a look of disbelief on Joelle's face. I shrugged my shoulders like i didn't understand either and then immediately focused on my menu, using it to hide my red cheeks.

'Was he trying to be nice to me? Maybe he really does have the ability to be thoughtful every once in awhile in a very roundabout way.' I smiled at the thought and my heart grew warm.

...

I had finally decided on a dessert and now everyone was sitting at the table amicably chatting away. Time slowly passed as I enjoyed myself when Joelle suddenly stood up from the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Joelle looked to be in a bit of a panic.

"I just realized what time it was. I need to get going. I promised my parents I'd help with some stuff at home tonight." Joelle said, getting ready to leave.

"I'll come with you." I said and started to get up but Joelle shook her head and said it was okay.

"Stay here and enjoy yourself awhile longer." She said with a smile.

"But-"

"Just stay. Alright, I'll be going now." I slumped back into my chair as she said her goodbyes and left.

Now i was left with just the guys. It wasn't so bad when Joelle was here but now I felt awkward or maybe I was just really shy knowing i was the only girl sitting at a table with five handsome men.

I tried to keep calm when Baba spoke up, "Why don't we have some drinks." All the guys nodded in agreement. Eisuke faced me waiting for a reply, 'Alcohol...I'm not much of a drinker. But, if they are all drinking i don't want to be the odd one out. A little couldn't hurt...right?'

"I'll have some." I nodded my head and they ordered some drinks. Before long we were brought several wine bottles along with glasses.

"Here you go." Eisuke poured me a glass.

"Thanks." I brought the glass to my lips, just the smell sent my head spinning. I took a sip and immediately felt it go through my body. I felt warm all over.

I was still reeling from the alcohol when one of the guys asked me a question,"Hey, Elli. What made you take up piano?" I looked up to see it was Ota who was asking.

"Oh, um." I was trying to think but the alcohol really wasn't agreeing with me, "I always had a love for music. I guess piano stood out most to me and my mother always played the piano for me too."

'Though my true passion lied in singing, I couldn't say that...'

"It must be nice to have a family who loves you." Soryu said.

"Yeah." I nodded. Everyone returned to their drinks. As soon as I finished my glass one of the guys would pour me another and before long i could feel my senses start to guy. My head was all hazy.

'Woah, everything is spinning.' Seeing the world spinning before me i couldn't help but laugh. I lost it in a fit of giggles.

"Elli? Are you drunk?" Eisuke asked in surprise.

"Pfft, no. Why do you think that?" I denied being drunk but couldn't stop giggling. I then turned to look at Soryu, "Hey, Soryu, has anyone ever told you that you'd look really sexy if you just let your hair loose every once in awhile instead of always styling it like that?" I said, speaking what i really thought. Thanks to the alcohol i was saying things I'd normally never say.

"And you Mamoru, you should try brushing your hair, maybe you and Soryu could exchange fashion tips." I laughed and the both of them were speechless. I then turned to Baba.

"Oh she's looking at me. Am I going to get a fashion tip as well?" He asked jokingly.

"You know, you come off to me as a real playboy. You'd probably hit on any woman within 10 feet of you." I said and Baba gasped, "Ohh, that hurt. A blow straight to my fragile heart." He acted like it really hurt though he was only playing around.

"She's probably right about that." Ota muttered and everyone agreed.

"Hey!" Baba cried out and started to pout.

"Oh gosh. Is she going to say something about me too?!" Ota said, he sounded almost scared at what I was going to say.

"You have a really nice smile, you know. But sometimes i wonder if it's genuine or is it just for show. You really should try to smile from the heart more." I said and Ota was left speeches as if i saw right through him.

And finally, i turned towards Eisuke, everyone anxiously waited to hear what i would tell him, it was like they were waiting for the climax in a popular tv show.

I looked at him for a moment, a big grin crossed my face. It only made him get more impatient as Eisuke started to fidget in his seat, "Just spit it out already. What are you going to tell me? It better not be fashion tips. No way In hell am i listening to that." He said glancing over to Soryu and Mamoru who still looked to be in disbelief from what i said.

"You have a cute smile. Not your arrogant, smug one. But your kind, genuine smile. I like it." I said and Eisuke froze on his seat. I could the guys staring to snicker around the table.

"Cute... I'm a guy. I don't want to be cute..." Eisuke's shoulders slumped as he sighed. Seeing the guys laughing at him, he immediately shot a glare at them all and they quickly stopped but the smiles were still present on their faces.

"Why couldn't it have been fashion tips?!" Eisuke said in a slightly raised tone. "Meh, whatever. I think it's time to leave." Eisuke said and started to stand up.

'Oh, are we leaving?' I tried to follow suit and moved to stand but as soon as i did my world started to spin once more and my legs grew weak beneath me.

'Woah, my head.' I reached out a hand to my head as my conscience started to fade.

"Elli!" I heard someone shout my name before everything went dark.

...

'Ugh...where am i?' I felt myself moving but my feet weren't on the ground. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and was shocked by what i saw.

"You finally awake? You really got yourself smashed." I saw Eisuke looking down at me.

'He's carrying me...' My head still felt heavy, i was surprised to see it was Eisuke carrying me in his arms. 'I must be heavy! I can't have him carry me. Knowing him he'll tease me later...' I started to try wriggle free but he tightened his hold on me.

"What do you think you are doing? I can't let you go. You won't even be able to walk. Just stay still and let me hold you." He said sounding a little upset.

'He's probably right, I wouldn't be able to walk. He didn't have to get so upset about it though...' I rested back in his arms and closed my eyes, I didn't want him to see my face so I buried my head against his chest.

"You really are a troublesome girl. You say the most unexpected things. I have to stay on my toes around you." Eisuke started to mutter to himself, I could hardly make out what he was saying as my conscience started to fade in and out.

'His heartbeat is so soothing... and he smells...so nice. I feel so safe in his strong, warm arms.' Completely relaxed in his hold i quickly drifted off once more.

"Heh, you call me cute when really the cute one is sleeping in my arms." He said, turning his gaze to the night sky.

...

'Owww, my head.' It was the next morning, I was awoken by the sunlight filtering in through my window.

'I had the weirdest dream.' I recalled how Eisuke was carrying and smiled at what I imagined was all a dream.

I let out a big yawn and went to sit up in bed when I noticed something was gripping my hand. I turned to see what it was and nearly screamed.

'What's he doing here?!' I was shocked beyond belief seeing Eisuke passed out besides my bed. His body was on the floor with his head resting on my bed while he held onto my hand.

'Wait, that wasn't a dream. It really happened!' I immediately remembered how drunk I got and then he carried me home, but how... 'How did he get here? Why is he holding my hand? Why...' So many questions swirled around my head with no answers.

I looked back at Eisuke whom was still holding my hand. I made no attempt to let go. I leaned in to get a closer look and had to catch my breath from the view, 'Hot damn. I've never really paid attention before but he is awfully sexy. His face should be illegal.' He was cute when he smiled but seeing his innocent sleeping face made my heart skip a beat, 'How can he look so adorable yet so sexy at the same time? Man, no fair.'

As I studied his innocent face I reached out my free hand towards him when suddenly his head snapped up and he caught my hand with his own.

"Ah!" I cried out in surprise.

"Trying to take advantage of a man while he slept. Shame on you." Eisuke said like he was enjoying seeing me squirm.

"I-I wasn't! Honest!" I quickly denied everything and he laughed seemingly amused. He then carefully looked me over.

"Are you better now?"

'Huh? He's asking how I am now... Maybe he does have a heart!'

"I'm much better thankyou. Um..." I glanced towards my hands both were still clasped between Eisuke's big ones.

"Oh." He quickly let them go as if he just realized he was still holding them.

I brought my hands together in a rubbing motion, the warmth of his hands still lingered on my skin, I wasn't sure what this feeling was i felt inside, but I missed his touch; once he let go I somehow felt lonelier.

"How did you get in here? Wait, how did you even know where I live? And why were you sleeping on my bed?" I finally asked the questions that had been plaguing my mind since I woke up.

Eisuke looked like he had been expecting these questions, he stood up and began to speak, "I gave Joelle a call. She told me where you lived. And I found the key in your pocket." He said and then inched a little closer with a sly grin, "Don't you remember? You begged me to stay with you last night. You were so adamant about it i couldn't leave."

I froze at his words, 'I did what?! And he looked through my clothes for my key...can this get any more embarrassing?!' I didn't even want that to be answered. I'd die if things got any worse than they already were.

"You must be mistaken. I did no such thing." I firmly denied and he laughed, "Can you even remember last night?" He asked but it was clear he knew the answer.

"Urgggh."

"I better get going. The guys probably wondered what happened. Who knows what might be going through their heads at this very moment, after all, the last thing they knew was that I was taking home a drunk girl." Eisuke said, he really was enjoying getting a reaction from me.

My face went pale as a sheet, he was right. They could get all kinds of wrong ideas.

'Hell no!'

"No! No no no! You go home right now and tell them nothing happened." I jumped out of bed and started to push Eisuke out of my room. "Go on. Go home."

"Hey, I'm not an animal, you don't need to push me around and talk like that." Eisuke said with a frown. I just thought payback.

"Fine. I'm going." Eisuke let out a resigned sigh and headed towards the door.

"Hey." I quickly called out and he turned around.

"What?"

"Thanks. You know... for last night."

"Don't worry about it. Just be more careful in the future. You can't just go around getting carelessly drunk. It's dangerous." Eisuke said and turned back towards the door, "And I don't want to see you get hurt..." He mumbled, i couldn't quite catch what he said and he left my home.

'What did he say?'

It was a school day and i had to start getting ready but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I looked at my hands, it wasn't long ago he was holding them, I could still recall his soft touch and the warmth on them. It almost felt sad now that he left.

'Do i really enjoy his company that much? Who woulda thought I'd be warming up to such an arrogant man.' Yet I knew there was much more to him then what laid on the surface. Deep down, he really was a nice guy. Thinking about his sleeping face brought a smile to my face.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late" i looked at the clock on the wall. I spent so much time thinking about him It took me forever to get ready. I went to school with a pleasant smile on my face that day. I couldn't wait until the next time I'd see him.


End file.
